HOME
by aicchan
Summary: Dia pasti hanya sedang bingung saja. Dia hanya merasa simpati pada Aoba. Ya. Simpati. Untuk saat ini, itu yang akan jadi pegangan Dio. Hanya itu. Tidak lebih… meski dia tahu dia sedang membohongi dirinya sendiri. (Untuk Challenge'Hoist the Colors' Ghee, dengan prompt warna 'Yellow – Sunlight')


Tujuh hari berlalu sejak penyerangan ke markas Zogillia di Alaska. Peperangan memasuki masa dingin karena kedua belah pihak mengalami kerusakan yang tak sedikit. Meski begitu, pengamanan tak diperlonggar, malah rasanya semakin ketat saja.

Di masa ini, Cygnus memutuskan untuk berhenti di Hawaii Base untuk memperbaiki kapal induk sekaligus untuk mengistirahatkan para kru agar mereka bisa bersantai sejenak setelah mengalami ketegangan peperangan yang lalu.

Kesempatan ini jelas tak dilewatkan oleh para kru kapal berjulukan Angsa Putih itu. Mereka semua pun meninggalkan kapal induk yang menjadi tempat kerja sekaligus tempat tinggal mereka. Untuk sehari ini, mereka ingin menjadi orang biasa tanpa terbelenggu oleh aturan kemiliteran.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**BUDDY COMPLEX **© Yatate Hajime, Sunrise

**HOME** © aicchan

**-Alternate Reality**-

**Aoba x Dio**

**(Ditulis untuk memenuhi Challenge****'Hoist the Colors'****© Ghee, **

**dengan prompt warna 'Yellow – Sunlight') **

**ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

"Fiona!"

"Aoba-_san_!"

Dio memandang Aoba yang berlari menghampiri adiknya. Fiona, entah kenapa, akrab sekali dengan Aoba seolah mereka telah kenal begitu lama. Hari ini mereka memang janjian bertemu di depan hotel tempat Fiona menginap. Di depan hotel megah itu Fiona sudah menunggu di kursi roda bersama pelayan yang selalu mendampinginya kapan dan dimanapun.

"Dio."

Melihat adiknya mengulurkan tangan, Dio pun menghampiri gadis kecil yang begitu dia sayangi. "Kau tampak senang, Fiona."

"Tentu saja. Aku bisa bertemu denganmu dan Aoba-_san_," katanya. Lalu pandangan Fiona beralih pada sosok lain di belakang Dio. "Siapa dia?" tanyanya.

"Ah! Ini Hina, dia pilot baru di Cygnus," Aoba memperkenalkan Hina pada Fiona.

Sekali lagi Dio hanya diam melihat interaksi Aoba, Fiona dan Hina. Dia masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

_Kalau aku pergi, akan ada yang merasa kesepian disini._

Kata-kata Aoba terngiang di kepala Dio, membuatnya berpikir. Apa benar kalau Aoba pergi, dia akan merasa kesepian? Apa keberadaan Aoba sudah sebegitu penting baginya?

Dio jadi teringat saat pertama dia bertemu dengan Aoba. Awalnya Dio mengira Aoba adalah orang tak waras karena mengklaim bahwa dirinya datang dari masa lalu karena seorang gadis bernama Hina membawanya ke masa depan, ke masa yang penuh peperangan ini. Dio juga teringat kali pertama dia dan Aoba melakukan _coupling_. Dio sudah berlatih untuk menjadi seorang _coupler_ sejak dia di sekolah militer, tapi untuknya pribadi, berbagi kesadaran dengan orang lain bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Namun saat melakukan _coupling_ dengan Aoba, ada rasa nyaman dan aman yang sebelumnya tak pernah dia kenal. Tak habis pikir Dio, bagaimana Aoba bisa menggunakan _couple system_ saat pemuda itu mengaku kalau ini kali pertama dia mengendalikan sebuah _valiancer_, mecha yang memiliki tekhnologi mutakhir dan merupakan salah satu senjata perang paling mematikan?

Semakin lama mengenal pemuda berambut coklat, sering kali Dio dibuat kesal oleh ulah Aoba yang sering tak mempedulikan peraturan dan berbuat sesuka hatinya, bahkan saat mereka ada dalam medan pertempuran.

Hina. Hina. Hina.

Sepertinya hanya itu yang ada dalam pikiran Aoba dan itu membuat Dio sangat kesal.

Akan tetapi seiring jalannya waktu, tanpa Dio sadari, dia terbiasa dengan kehadiran Aoba di sekitarnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Dio mulai menganggap Aoba sebagai partnernya, meski dia tak menunjukkannya dengan gamblang. Begitu pun saat Elvira, penanggung jawab _couple system, _mengatakan kalau ada kemungkinan Dio tak bisa melakukan _coupling_ dengan _coupler_ lain karena gelombang otaknya terpengaruh oleh gelombang otak Aoba.

Namun begitu, Dio tetap memilih untuk menjadi _coupler_ untuk Aoba. Saat itu yang ada dalam kepalanya adalah bagaimana dia bisa menjalankan perannya, menjalankan tugasnya untuk mengabdi pada negara, karenanya dia mengabaikan geliat rasa senang saat Aoba juga menunjuknya sebagai partner untuk _couple system._ Tapi itu belum menjadi jaminan kalau mereka menjadi partner yang baik, bahkan mereka berdua sempat terkena sangsi disiplin dan dipenjara karena bertengkar sampai baku hantam. Andai Conrad dan Fromm tidak menengahi, mungkin mereka berdua akan terkapar di ruang kesehatan. Anehnya, Dio merasa lega. Baru sekali ini dia bisa melampiaskan emosinya tanpa perlu menahan diri.

"Dio!"

Suara Fiona membuyarkan lamunannya. Dio menoleh pada adiknya, "Ya?"

Fiona memasang wajah kesal, "Kenapa kau malah melamun? Kami mau makan es krim, kau ikut atau tidak?"

Tak mungkin menolak permintaan Fiona, Dio hanya mengangguk. Lalu dia meminta pada pelayan adiknya supaya meninggalkan mereka karena Dio yang akan menjaga Fiona sampai mereka kembali ke hotel. Mereka berempat meninggalkan hotel dan menuju ke sebuah café yang tak jauh dari sana. Sambil mendorong kursi roda Fiona, Dio memandang Aoba yang mengobrol dengan Hina.

Hina.

Gadis yang selalu dibicarakan oleh Aoba. Gadis yang dulunya adalah pilot dari kubu musuh dan beralih pihak pada peperangan kemarin. Dio paham sekarang bagaimana pentingnya Hina bagi Aoba.

Dulu cerita Aoba tentang _time travel_ hanya dianggap Dio sebagai racauan tak jelas, namun setelah mereka berbagi ingatan karena _couple system_, Dio melihat semua kenangan Aoba sejak dahulu. Tentang keluarganya, tentang teman-temannya, tentang kehidupannya… juga tentang Hina. Barulah Dio percaya kalau semua yang diceritakan oleh Aoba adalah fakta yang tak dibuat-buat. Aoba memang datang dari masa lalu.

"Hina-_san_ gadis yang sangat cantik ya, Dio?"

Dio memandang adik kecilnya.

"Aoba-_san_ tampak senang sekali. Apa mereka pacaran?"

"M-mana aku tahu!"

Fiona tertawa, "Tak usah tampak kesal begitu. Aku kan hanya bertanya."

Dio tak menjawab.

"Tapi aku juga senang, bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Dio. Aku berharap perang segera usai, supaya kau bisa kembali pulang, bersamaku dan ayah."

Sekali lagi Dio diam dan terus mendorong kursi roda Fiona yang terasa berat baginya. Dio memang sudah berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena kondisi Fiona yang kini harus bergantung pada kursi roda, tapi tetap saja Dio merasa bertanggung jawab untuk kondisi adiknya itu.

"Dio, malam ini kau bisa menginap di hotel? Ku rasa ayah juga ingin bertemu denganmu," pinta Fiona.

Kali ini Dio terdiam sebentar sebelum memberi jawaban, "Kalau menginap… aku tak bisa, Fiona. Aku tetap punya tugas di Cygnus. Tapi kurasa… kalau hanya sekedar makan malam…"

Itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuat Fiona merasa sangat senang.

"Ah! Ini! Disini! Kata Mayuka-_chan_, es krim di tempat ini enak sekali."

Dio menoleh pada Aoba yang menunjuk sebuah café bernuansa klasik. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam café yang lumayan ramai itu. Dio membantu adiknya duduk di kursi café sebelum duduk sendiri di sebelah Fiona, berhadapan dengan Aoba yang duduk di sebelah Hina.

Dio menyentuh tombol di sisi meja dan di permukaan meja langsung terpampang menu yang ada di sini. Dia memesan menu yang sama seperti Fiona karena dasarnya dia tak begitu suka makanan yang manis. Setelah itu, dia membiarkan Fiona mengobrol dengan Hina yang sepertinya tampak masih canggung. Dio jadi berpikir, apa di Zogillia dulu Hina tak pernah menikmati waktu santai seperti ini? Kehidupan macam apa yang dilalui oleh Hina dulu?

Tanpa bisa dia cegah, ingatan Aoba terbayang kembali di dalam kepalanya. Tentang kehidupan sekolah pemuda itu yang sangat normal, kehidupan remaja biasa yang tak pernah dia nikmati. Kegiatan seorang remaja yang tak terkurung bayang kelam peperangan. Berkumpul dengan keluarga, bercanda dengan teman sebaya, bersantai di waktu luang, bermalasan di rumah saat liburan.

Apa Aoba… kelak akan kembali pada masa kehidupannya sendiri?

.

.

.

Jam digital di dinding kamar Dio di Cygnus sudah menunjukkan waktu lewat tengah malam. Tapi kantuk sama sekali belum datang padanya yang membuat Dio memutuskan untuk berjalan keluar mencari udara segar. Merapatkan jaket yang sembarangan dia ambil dari dalam lemari, Dio berjalan menuju ke bagian atas Cygnus yang memang ada ruang terbuka, cukup nyaman untuk bersantai.

Sendiri, Dio memandang langit malam yang dihiasi kerlip jenaka bintang-bintang. Dinginnya udara malam tak mengganggu Dio yang berdiri bersandar pada pagar pembatas.. dari sana dia bisa mendengar suara ombak, karena memang pangkalan militer Hawaii ini terletak di tepi pantai. Rasanya damai sekali, berada dalam kesunyian seperti ini.

Dalam absennya kehadiran orang lain, Dio mencoba untuk menjernihkan pikirannnya. Dia sadar, sejak perang yang lalu, dia jadi sering melamun dan tak fokus pada apa yang dia kerjakan. Sudah berapa kali dia mendapat teguran karena tidak fokus saat rapat untuk menentukan pergerakan Cygnus setelah ini. Menarik napas panjang, Dio memandang langit malam yang dihias kerlip bintang yang sangat jarang bisa dia nikmati keindahannya.

_Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku?_

Dio memejamkan mata, tak pernah dia merasa sekacau ini sebelumnya. Hidupnya seperti diputar 180 derajat sejak kedatangan Aoba. Kehidupannya yang dulu selalu seusai dengan jadwal harian, mulai pagi hingga malam. Namun semua berubah, sekarang dia hanya bisa pasrah saat Aoba menyeretnya keluar dari ruang latihan atau dengan semena-mena mematikan komputernya saat dia sedang mengecek sistem _valiancer_. Dulu Dio selalu jengkel setengah mati kalau Aoba seenaknya menganggu apa yang sedang dia kerjakan, tapi sekarang dia seperti menanti kedatangan Aoba, kapan dan dimana pun.

"Dio?"

Agak terkejut, Dio menoleh ke arah pintu di mana kini Aoba berdiri.

"Sedang apa kau tengah malam begini?"

Dio baru bicara setelah Aoba ada di sebelahnya, bersandar di pagar besi yang dingin, "Kau sendiri?"

"Hah! Kenapa malah kau yang balik bertanya? Pertanyaanku kan belum kau jawab," tuntut Aoba.

"Aku hanya tak bisa tidur."

Aoba memandang Dio, "Tumben? Biasanya kau itu kan paling patuh peraturan dan ini sudah lepas jam malam."

"Aku tak mau dikatai seperti itu oleh tukang melanggar peraturan."

Aoba tertawa.

"Dari mana kau?"

"Aku? Baru selesai latihan dengan Hina. Kau tahu aku payah membidik. Karena aku sudah memutuskan untuk menjalanin ini semua sampai akhir, kurasa aku setidaknya harus menguasai dasar militer seperti menembak dan bela diri."

_Hina_.

Dio memandang Aoba yang tengah fokus pada deburan ombak yang tertimpa cahaya bulan di kejauhan. Seperti biasa, isi kepala pemuda itu selalu penuh dengan Hina, seolah gadis itu adalah pusat dunianya. Tapi tak salah kalau Aoba punya perasaan seperti itu, mengingat kalau Hina lah yang telah membawa Aoba melintasi waktu dan tiba di masa depan. Masa di mana kedamaian adalah sebuah harga yang sangat mahal.

_Tapi kenapa… rasanya sakit?_

"Aku juga mau minta pelajaran privat pada Elvira-_san_ tentang sistem kerja _valiancer_. Tidak lucu kan kalau seorang pilot tidak tahu apa-apa tentang apa yang dia kendalikan? Tapi sepertinya Elvira-_san_ sedang sibuk sendiri."

Entah itu benar atau sekedar harapan Dio, dia mendengar nada memohon di suara Aoba. "Aku bisa membantumu… kalau kau mau."

Aoba langsung memandang Dio dan meletakkan tangannya di kedua pundak _buddy_-nya, "Sungguh?! Kau mau ajari aku?!"

Napas Dio tercekat memandang kilau hijau di kedua bola mata Aoba yang lurus padanya. Tak ingin terbawa perasaan, Dio melepaskan diri dari Aoba dan langsung berbalik, "AKu tunggu di hanggar besok pagi," katanya sekilas lalu seraya melangkahkan kaki secepat mungkin meninggalkan tempat itu.

Dio akhirnya malah berlari menyusuri koridor yang sepi dan langsung menuju ke kamarnya. Di dalam kamar, dia bersandar di pintu yang tertutup otomatis setelah dia masuk. Tangannya bergetar dan jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan.

Tidak.

Ini tidak mungkin.

Menyandarkan kepalanya di pintu, Dio memejamkan mata, mencoba untuk mendapatkan kembali kendali dirinya. Dia menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

Tidak.

Dia pasti hanya sedang bingung saja. Dia hanya merasa simpati pada Aoba.

Ya.

Simpati.

Untuk saat ini, itu yang akan jadi pegangan Dio. Hanya itu. Tidak lebih… meski dia tahu dia sedang membohongi dirinya sendiri.

.

#

.

"YO! Pagi sekali kau?!"

Dio memandang Aoba yang baru masuk ke dalam hanggar dan menghampirinya yang sedang ada di depan _cockpit_ Bradyon Next.

"Jadi kau serius mau mengajariku? Kupikir kau tidak akan datang." Aoba duduk di sebelah Dio.

"Aku tak pernah melanggar janji." Dio menyerahkan sebuah gadget tipis pada Aoba, "Aku sudah masukkan data dasar dari seluruh sistem Luxon Next. Kau bisa lihat semua komponen yang dibutuhkan kalau terjadi kerusakan. Aku juga sudah masukkan sistem pengendalian di _cockpit_, kurasa itu yang paling kau butuhkan."

Aoba menggeser layar transparan di alat yang ada di tangannya, mendengarkan penjelasan Dio dengan sungguh-sungguh karena dia memang bukan tipe yang setengah hati dalam melakukan sesuatu yang sudah dia putuskan.

Sementara Dio sepenuh hati menahan diri supaya tak memandang wajah Aoba. Dia tak ingin membuat perasaan yang sudah dia kendalikan dengan susah payah ini jadi tampak lagi ke permukaan. Dia harus tetap tenang, karena dia tahu dia tak punya kesempatan.

"Hei, kalian? Ngapain pagi-pagi sudah ada di sini?"

Perhatian sepasang _buddy _itu teralih pada sosok Fromm yang baru saja masuk. Pemuda berambut merah itu memakai baju biasa, tanda kalau hari ini dia bebas tugas dan akan pergi ke kota. "Kalian berdua serius sekali?" dia berjongkok di sebelah Aoba.

"Aku sedang mempelajari semua tentang Luxon Next. Tidak lucu kan kalau aku jadi pilot tapi tidak mengerti sama sekali tentang _valiancer_. Hina saja bisa memperbaiki kerusakan sistem Karura sendirian."

Ada reaksi dari Dio walau tipis.

"Kau sendiri mau kemana, Fromm?"

"Kencan dengan Anessa. Jarang sekali punya waktu lama berhenti di satu kota, jadi kupikir kenapa tidak bersenang-senang saja selagi bisa?" Fromm tersenyum lebar, "Kau juga perah keluar kencan dengan Hina, kan?" dia menyikut rusuk Aoba.

Ucapan Fromm langsung dibantah oleh yang bersangkutan, "Siapa yang kencan? Kami pergi bertiga, kok. Dengan Dio juga. Lalu bertemu dengan Fiona."

"Oh… jadi _double date_?"

"Fromm!"

Sebelum Aoba benar-benar menyerangnya, Fromm berdiri dan langsung meninggalkan hanggar sambil tertawa.

Menggerutu, Aoba kembali memandang data di layar. Sekilas dia melirik Dio. Biasanya pemuda itu pasti sudah ngamuk kalau ada yang ribut di dekatnya, tapi sekarang Dio diam saja. Kalau sudah begini, hanya ada dua pilihan, Dio sedang kesal, atau sedang benar-benar kesal.

Belum lagi Aoba bicara, ada lagi yang masuk ke dalam hanggar, kali ini adalah Nasu Mayuka, salah satu operator di Cygnus, yang siapapun tahu kalau dia suka pada Aoba, walau gadis berambut pendek itu selalu menyangkal dan mengatakan kalau dia hanya kagum semata.

"Aoba-_san_, aku bawa formulirnya." Gadis itu setengah berlari untuk menyerahkan sebuah formulir pada Aoba.

"Formulir?" Dio memandang lembar kertas yang sudah berpindah ke tangan Aoba, "Surat izin membawa senjata api? Kau mau ikut ujian?"

"Ya. Aku sudah bertekad masuk dalam militer sepenuhnya. Jadi nanti aku juga akan ambil kelas bela diri. Conrad-_san_ sudah bersedia menjadi pelatihku. Kuramitsu-_san_ dan Lene-_san_ juga sudah memberiku izin kok." Aoba mengisi formulir itu lalu menyerahkannya kembali pada Mayuka.

Setelah Mayuka pergi, Aoba kembali meminta Dio untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya.

Mereka berdua ada di hanggar sampai hari beranjak dari siang menuju sore hari. Para teknisi _valiancer_ yang bekerja di hanggar sama sekali tak mengusik mereka, karena urusan partner _buddy_ sama sekali di luar wilayah kerja mereka. Dio dan Aoba baru beranjak saat perut mereka protes minta diisi karena mereka sama sekali tak makan sejak pagi. Setelah memastikan Dio masih akan lanjut mengajarinya setelah mereka makan, barulah Aoba berdiri.

Mereka berdua meninggalkan hanggar dan menuju ke ruang makan. Saat melintasi koridor dengan dinding kaca, hamparan sinar matahari menimpa mereka.

Dio menoleh saat mendengar suara tawa pelan dari Aoba, "Apa?"

Aoba masih tersenyum saat dia memandang Dio, "Tidak. Hanya saja, aku pikir rambutmu yang kena sinar matahari itu, seperti menyatu dengan cahayanya."

"Hmp! Jangan bicara sembarangan!" Dio memalingkan wajah dan langsung berjalan lagi, mengabaikan Aoba yang masih tertawa dan berjalan di belakangnya.

Matahari?

Justru Dio merasa Aoba lah yang seperti matahari. Kedatangannya membawa perubahan di dalam Cygnus yang dulu terasa pengap, terhimpit oleh tanggung jawab dan juga ketegangan karena perang. Namun sejak ada Aoba, sepertinya staff Cygnus mulai menemukan alur kehidupan yang lebih menyenangkan. Mereka adalah pasukan militer, ya, tapi mereka tetap adalah manusia yang kadang butuh bersantai, melepaskan diri dari penat pekerjaan.

Malah Aoba lebih akrab dengan semua staff Cygnus daripada Dio yang sudah lama bergabung di dalam kapal induk ini. Dengan Conrad dan Jarl pun Aoba sudah akrab. Dengan Fromm, kedua pemuda itu persis seperti teman akrab yang sudah kenal tahunan. Dengan staff _bridge_ Cygnus pun Aoba menjalin hubungan yang baik. Sekali dua kali kena omel dari Lene sang wakil kapten yang terkenal sebagai wanita besi yang sangat disiplin.

"Aoba."

Pandangan Dio beralih ke belakang dan dia melihat Hina melambai dari kejauhan. Gadis berparas manis itu langsung menghampiri Aoba.

"Dio."

Sapaan Hina hanya dibalas anggukan sekedarnya oleh Dio.

"Kalian mau ke ruang makan? Boleh aku ikut?"

"Tentu saja, Hina. Memang kau dari mana? Ini kan sudah hampir sore."

"Mayuka-_san_ tadi mengajakku keluar sebentar."

Dalam diam Dio mendengarkan obrolan antara Aoba dan Hina, tak menghiraukan rasa sakit yang terselip jauh di dalam hatinya.

_Dio menunggumu._

Ucapan Hina pada Aoba di dalam lorong waktu menggema dalam ingatan Dio. Awalnya Dio tak mengerti kenapa Hina bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Aoba. Tapi sekarang Dio sudah paham, bahwa dia memang menunggu Aoba.

Dia menunggu hadirnya seseorang yang bisa mengerti dia tanpa harus banyak berkata. Dia menunggu seseorang yang bisa mengisi kehampaan yang lama menghantuinya. Dia menunggu seseorang yang bisa dia percaya, yang bisa dia sebut sebagai seorang teman.

Dan Dio mendapatkan semua itu dalam diri Aoba.

Karenanya dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menghargai ikatan antara dirinya dan Aoba. Sebagai _buddy_, sebagai rekan, sebagai teman. Tak kurang tak lebih.

"Kalau kau mau latihan, aku bisa menemanimu."

"Tidak. Dibanting Dio saja aku sudah malu, apalagi kalau sampai kalah darimu, Hina."

"Memang kau pernah membantingnya, Dio?

Pertanyaan itu membuat Dio menoleh pada Hina, "Ya… di sesi latihan minggu lalu. Tak kusangka dia lemah."

"HEI! Itu karena aku atlit basket! Bukan karateka!" protes Aoba.

"Tetap saja lemah. Paling tidak kau kan punya dasar latihan otot. Tuan ahli bermain basket."

"ARGH! Kau itu memang menyebalkan, ya, Dio! Bisa tidak sih sekali saja kau membelaku?"

"Untuk apa membela orang sepertimu? Kurang kerjaan sekali aku."

Aoba mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan geram, "Baik! Lain kali aku tantang kau main basket!"

"Siapa takut."

Mendengar pertengkaran yang tidak penting seperti biasanya itu, Hina pun tertawa, "Kalian berdua ini memang selalu saja akrab, ya?"

Rasa kesal Aoba langsung hilang, "Ya—tentu saja akrab. Kami kan _buddy_." Aoba mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Dio, "Lagipula dia ini seperti adik kecil yang menggemaskan, sih. Apalagi kalau sedang marah."

"Siapa yang adik kecil?!" Dio langsung melepaskan diri sebelum emosinya muncul ke permukaan.

"Tuh kan. Dia manis kalau sedang kesal."

"Aoba!"

Sambil tertawa kencang, Aoba berlari dan berbelok masuk ke ruang makan. Terdengar suara kencangnya yang menyapa koki lalu minta dibuatkan makanan.

Hina tertawa pelan, "Aoba benar-benar sudah merasa seperti di rumah sendiri, ya?" lalu gadis itu menghela napas, "Suatu saat nanti, pasti rasanya akan sepi sekali kalau Aoba sudah tak ada lagi di sini."

Napas Dio tercekat. Dia tak ingin memikirkan apa jadinya nanti saat Aoba kembali pada masa di mana dia berasal. Dia tak ingin memikirkan itu, tidak sekarang.

"Dio, jika Aoba memutuskan untuk kembali pulang, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Dio memandang gadis berambut panjang di sampingnya. Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Dia tak tahu…

"Dio?"

" Entahlah…" jawab Dio lirih. "Yang pasti aku akan mendukung apapun keputusannya. Apapun itu. Kapanpun itu."

Hina tersenyum, "Ya. Kita akan mendukungnya."

Dio membiarkan Hina masuk duluan ke dalam ruang makan sementara dia berdiri di ambang pintu, memandang bagaimana Aoba bersenda gurau dengan para staff yang kebetulan sedang bersantai.

Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini tak bisa diprediksikan. Namun tekad Dio sudah bulat. Sesakit apapun, dia akan berjalan bersisian dengan Aoba. Dia akan jadi pendukung terbesar pemuda itu. Jika Aoba adalah matahari, dia tak keberatan menjadi bayangan. Eksisensi yang ada untuk mendukung sinarnya.

Rasa yang terpendam ini, cukup hanya dia saja yang tahu.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

SELESAI DI MASA KELEWATAN GARIS MATI! #kebiasaan

Well, Ghee… ini persembahanku untuk chelenj-mu, semoga memuaskan :D Buat yg lain yg udah baca… semoga bisa menghibur. Ditunggu kritik dan saran dan segala apapun yang mau dikirim ke ripiu page saya ;))


End file.
